


73. Patience

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>owlgusta asked you: wait what if ok what if you wrote a prompt where Darren and Chris are caught on bloopers kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	73. Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 9, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

Cathy loved her job.

She was at the bottom of the food chain and most people barely remembered her name but she was passionate about what she did. She was passionate about the entertainment industry and was passionate about the small contributions she was able to make.

Which is why Cathy didn’t want to lose her job.

Even though she was pretty sure that was exactly what was going to happen.

It had all started with that stupid Twitter account that Lea had finally convinced Ryan to get. Cathy thought it was hilarious at first. She had a Tumblr account herself and knew how much hate the guy was getting online. What she didn’t expect was for Ryan to pander to the demands of his fans and start releasing things that most of them had long forgotten.

She got the first call at 5am asking for the infamous Box Scene. She’d seen the dailies, gone misty eyed and flailed a bit over them but knew for a fact that post-production hadn’t worked on it at all. It was okay though, they had time, 500,00 twitter followers wasn’t an easy feat after all.

But then His Majesty grew a fucking heart overnight and decided that he wanted to release the scene that evening.

It had gone downhill from there with scene after scene being requested and post-production forced to work overtime to make the scenes somewhat acceptable for the viewing public.

They were down to the last couple of cut scene and Cathy being very, very good at her job, knew exactly what Ryan was going to request for next.

She was at the nearest Starbucks getting a couple dozen different coffee orders when her phone rang.

“Hi Ryan, it’s 6am. What can I do for you at this lovely hour,” she deadpanned. Cathy had learned early on that Ryan didn’t respect anyone who was intimidated by him.

She motioned for the poor Starbucks barista to place the cups of coffee on her car’s passenger seat and mouthed a silent thank you while slipping him a tip before getting into the car.

“They want bloopers. Let’s give them bloopers,” came Ryan’s excited voice.

Cathy rolled her eyes. She had access to his account and had been tracking the mentions so she knew this was coming. “We’re on it, Ryan. You know we don’t have those ready.”

“But, Cathy, our fans want bloopers. They know their demands are being heard and we can’t keep them waiting can we? Let’s give it to them this Friday.”

“What?” Cathy exclaimed. She was glad that he was speaker phone because he would have probably been annoyed at the volume. “That’s three days from now.”

“We’re on hiatus, plus we have interns. We can do it!”

“You know the interns aren’t allowed to see the dailies. That’s your rule.”

Cathy could hear the pout in Ryan’s voice. “Fine, this weekend then. But I want to see the rough draft Friday.”

The click of the phone signaled the end of the conversation and the rise of Cathy’s blood pressure.

Scenes that were already written and filmed were one thing, but compiling a blooper reel was another.

She had seen most of the dailies herself and she loved watching the cast when they weren’t filming and were just joking around between takes. It showed their amazing dynamic and how they all had fun while working together. It was perfect and the fans were sure to go crazy for them.

Too bad it wasn’t anything that they could use.

Because in the background of every scene was Darren and Chris.

Harry crawling on the floor doing some sort of bug dance. Chris laughing in the background while Darren massaged his feet.

Amber and Naya doing a mock diva-off. Darren sitting on Chris’ lap while Chris playfully tried to shove him off.

Heather and Cory saying their lines in Damian’s thick accent. Chris working on his laptop with Darren’s arms wrapped around him, chin resting on Chris’ shoulder.

Lea trying to pop another wheelie on Artie’s wheelchair. Darren and Chris kissing in the background.

Dailies that none of the interns were allowed to see for exactly that reason, because Darren Criss and Chris Colfer, when in a closed set with only the main cast and crew, were PDA whores.

She loved them, really. Loved the two boys and their chemistry and was as much a fan of them as she was of Kurt and Blaine. She had seen the romance blossom between the two and had been rooting silently for Crisscolfer more than the now public Monchele for a while now.

At that moment though she was half-wishing that Chris had never realized that Darren was giving him heart eyes even after the director yelled ‘cut’ and that Lea and Ashley hadn’t staged a “Darrenvention” when it was apparent that Darren was making a fool of himself in front of Chris.

The whole relationship was a long time coming but she was sure that after the first couple episodes of Season 3, finding scenes that didn't showcase Darren and Chris's very real and very secret love for each other was going to be bitch.

She drove into her parking space and juggled the cups, each one specially ordered for every member of the post-production team.

It was going to be a long 72 hours.


End file.
